


Сандерленд, Джордан

by oliver_grace



Series: Дорога из Саутгемптона [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Men Crying, Self-Reflection, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliver_grace/pseuds/oliver_grace
Summary: Онкология подтвердилась через полторы недели. Рак языка, вы молодцы, рано забеспокоились, у него очень хорошие шансы. Так сказал улыбчивый немолодой врач, а Хендо слушал и не понимал: почему молодцы? Какие шансы, док, вы чего? У моего отца рак, почему вы улыбаетесь, почему вы делаете вид, что всё хорошо?





	Сандерленд, Джордан

**Author's Note:**

  * For [negu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/negu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Дорога из Саутгемптона](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076982) by [negu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/negu/pseuds/negu). 



_"NOBREZA SILENCIOSA Заблуждение думать, что решающие моменты жизни, навсегда меняющие ее привычное течение, должны быть исполнены эффектного, кричащего драматизма, эдакий выплеск душевных порывов. Это пошлая выдумка, запущенная пьющими щелкоперами, одержимыми дешевой славой киношниками и писаками бульварных романов. В действительности драматизм жизненно важных поворотов невероятно тих. Он имеет так мало общего с грохотом взрыва, столбом пламени или извержением лавы, что поворот — в тот момент, когда он совершается — остается подчас даже незамеченным. Если он начинает свое революционное действие и заботится о том, чтобы жизнь облеклась в новый свет или получила совершенно новое звучание, то делает это безмолвно. И в этом дивном безмолвии его особое благородство". Мерсье Паскаль, "Ночной поезд на Лиссабон"_

Джордан приехал в Сандерленд так быстро, как только позволяли аэропорты и расписание рейсов. Из Барселоны в Манчестер на первом же самолете, а оттуда повезло с попуткой и задумчивый рыжий парень не задавал вопросов всю дорогу.   
Только: “да, Сандерленд мне по пути, садись”.  
Дома ничего не изменилось. То же низкое серое небо, тот же унылый пейзаж, те же магазинчики на углах зданий и старый супермаркет, маленькие “жуки”, на которых передвигается полгорода и запах Северного моря. Ледяной, горький, идущий из детства.  
Новый дом его семьи всё так же был на окраине. Родители продали старый, когда он и сестра уехали в новые жизни и купили поменьше - аккуратные белые окошки с занавесками, выстриженная отцом лужайка и красный почтовый ящик. Хоть сейчас на открытку. Хендо всегда воротило от таких вещей.  
“У папы подозрение на онкологию, пожалуйста, приезжай”, произнесла мать грустным голосом всего лишь вчера, в одну секунду перевернув его собственную жизнь, заново поставив её с ног на уши.  
И Джордан приехал. В чужой ему дом, к семье и младшей сестре, с которой они никогда не были близки, к отцу, надежд которого он так и не оправдал и к маме, которая, не смотря ни на что, любила его. Хендо слал ей фотографии из сотен мест, где бывал, отправлял открытки и маленькие безделушки, которые, он был уверен, она хранила. Джордан передавал ей приветы через свой блог, который она читала, и всегда просил в разговорах, чтобы она ничего не говорила отцу. И она молчала.  
Онкология подтвердилась через полторы недели. Рак языка, вы молодцы, рано забеспокоились, у него очень хорошие шансы. Так сказал улыбчивый немолодой врач, а Хендо слушал и не понимал: почему молодцы? Какие шансы, док, вы чего? У моего отца рак, почему вы улыбаетесь, почему вы делаете вид, что всё хорошо?  
Он проводил вечера в чужой гостевой спальне чужого ему дома, где он не вырос, в городе, в котором давно был лишним. Сначала он думал: у моего отца подозрение на рак. После того, как врач подтвердил диагноз, эта мысли превратились в: мой отец может умереть; и он впервые в жизни понял, что его родители так же смертны, как и все остальные люди. Впервые в жизни смерть стала осязаемой.  
Он знал про статистику, знал про лечение в Англии, он штудировал гугл на риски, восстановление, операции и процент выживаемости. Он думал: надо было настоять, чтобы он бросил курить. Надо было остаться и никуда не уезжать. Надо было не ссориться с ним и закончить университет; потому что в интернете писали, что стресс очень сильно влияет на развитие рака.  
\- Джордан, - поприветствовал его отец, когда Хендо в первый раз зашёл в дом. Его голос почти не изменился, разве что чуть охрип, а речь стала невнятной, как будто он говорил, набрав каши в рот. У Джордана противно скрутило внутренности, когда он, сбросив дурацкий огромный рюкзак, обнял отца крепко, вжимаясь всем телом, утыкаясь носом в макушку и слушая его запах - уже забытый, чужой, не тот. И думал: “папа”. - Ты приехал.  
\- Как будто я мог не приехать, пап, - произнес Хендо, не отпуская отца, и думая: “все будет хорошо, мы со всем справимся, все обязательно будет хорошо”.  
Ничего не было хорошо.   
  
***  
  
Отец плохо спал ночами. Он ворочался, много ходил по дому, шаркая - ослабевшие от лекарств и агрессивной лучевой терапии собственные ноги подводили его, делая древним стариком. Отец стал ворчливым и занудным, злился по пустякам, срывался то на маму, то на самого Джордана и обвинял всех вокруг в своей болезни.  
Хендо читал, что это нормально и это пройдет и отцу нужно было время, чтобы смириться и прийти в себя, но это ничего не делало легче. Это не отменяло страх, не отменяло боль, становилось только хуже.  
Отец отказался от психолога как только был поставлен диагноз.  
Убирая по вечерам разбросанный папой на кухне мусор, Джордан думал, что это он виноват.  
\- Ну что, как там, в Лондоне твоём? - почти каждый раз спрашивал отец, когда они сидели в гостиной днём - Хендо брал мелкие подработки на фрилансе, обрабатывал и ретушировал фотографии, чтобы заработать хоть какие-то деньги, а отец читал Daily Mirror и отдыхал после процедур.  
\- Хорошо, пап, - каждый раз отвечал Джордан и принимался врать, как его ценят на работе, что он хотел бы поступить в аспирантуру в какой-нибудь престижный вуз и копит на это деньги, что да, он кое с кем встречается, но пока непонятно, серьезно это или нет.  
Лежа по ночам в кровати, Хендо тонул в своей лжи и ненавидел себя за то, что он делает. Он перебирал каждое лживое слово, которое произнес днём, оттачивал его в своей памяти, шлифовал до идеального, чтобы на следующий день соврать ещё раз. Чтобы не завраться до того, что отец узнает.  
  
***  
  
“Мам, я не могу сейчас разговаривать, очень плохая связь, я попозже тебе перезвоню”, написал Джордан в тот день, когда впервые улетел из Англии, через три месяца после того, как Мартин объявил о своей помолвке. Они были на втором курсе, Хендо штудировал учебники по экономике, Келли уже ходил стажером в какую-то аудиторскую фирму и Джордан был по уши в него влюблен. Так, что мечтал завести с ним собаку. Детей. Купить дом где-нибудь в Испании. И просто быть счастливыми.  
Мартин сказал: я сделал ей предложение, поздравь меня!  
Джордан опешил и подумал сначала, что шутка. А в груди было предательски пусто. Он спросил: а я?   
“А как же я?”  
“Ты же это не серьезно, брось, Хендо!”, фыркнул Мартин, глядя на него смеющимися глазами и тогда Хендерсон понял, насколько пустяком это было для Келли.  
А для Джордана это было серьезно. Для Джордана это было больше, чем секс, какие-то желания на двоих и общие воспоминания. Для него это было всем.  
Он забрал документы из университета в течение нескольких недель. Соврал, что перевёлся в Лондон, другая специальность и больше возможностей. Пожелал удачи и семейного счастья.  
А потом выбрал единственный путь бегства. В аэропорту Ньюкасла, он спросил: какой ближайший рейс отсюда? Улыбчивая девушка на стойке регистрации проверила расписание в своем компьютере, объявила, что через десять минут закрывается регистрация на рейс в Афины, это самое ближайшее, что есть.  
“Один билет, пожалуйста”, пожав плечами, попросил он и протянул свой паспорт.  
Через двенадцать часов он написал матери.  
“Я в Афинах, мам. Тут тепло и немного ветрено. Пожалуйста, не говори ничего папе. Скажи ему, что я уехал в Лондон, перевелся на другую специальность. Со мной всё будет в порядке. Целую тебя”.  
  
***  
  
Мама любила его больше и Джордан это знал. Поэтому она продолжала врать отцу вместе с ним. Поэтому делала вид, что Хендо не колесил два года по миру, пытаясь залечить собственное разбитое сердце. Она любила его любым. Так она говорила ему, когда Джордан приходил к ней по утрам, когда отец ещё спал. Она пекла Хендо любимые блинчики, как в детстве, с кленовым сиропом и корицей, она называла его малышом, как будто он не был выше её на голову и обнимала крепко каждое утро. Джордан не отказывал ей в этом, зная, что ей хуже. Ей намного хуже.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, мам, - шептал он, прижимая её к себе и поражаясь тому, как она держится. За эти дни он ни разу не видел, чтобы она плакала. Или чтобы позволила себе слабость. Она была сильнее их всех.  
\- Я знаю, Джорди, я знаю, - всегда отвечала она, а потом отстранялась. - Свари кофе, пожалуйста, пока я доделаю завтрак.  
Отец не мог питаться твердой пищей из-за развившегося от лучевой терапии стоматита и врач посоветовал им жидкую еду для онколологических больных. Огромное количество белка, доступно пероральное введение, если станет хуже, и есть люди, которые в принципе питаются только такой пищей. Она достаточно сбалансирована, доступны разные вкусы, и всё на словах было замечательно, но Джордан до сих пор не мог есть, видя, как осторожно каждый раз сглатывает отец, боясь повредить опухоль, боясь сделать хуже. Хендо думал, что ему больно, и что ему неприятно, когда все вокруг едят нормальную пищу, а он вынужден вот так, поэтому по утрам теперь пил только кофе.  
Блинчики он съедал потом. Когда отец уходил одеваться для поездки на процедуры. Или прогулки. Или чего угодно, способного хоть на секунду вселить в них надежду и продлить иллюзию того, что жизнь всё ещё под контролем.  
Каждое утро, жуя очень сладкие блинчики и не чувствуя их вкуса, Джордан думал, что хочет поговорить с кем-нибудь об этом. Он хотел бы поговорить о том, что он не может есть при отце и винит себя за это.  
Он хотел бы поговорить о том, что речь его отца становилась всё более бессвязной, что папа перестал произносить окончания слов, а иногда в ответ на его реплики Хендо беспомощно молчал и думал: что ты сказал? Пап, что ты сказал? Он смотрел на мать и думал: помоги мне, ты же знаешь его лучше меня, сделай что-нибудь.  
Джордан хотел бы рассказать кому-нибудь, что он не знает, что ему делать.  
  
***  
  
Для Хендо всё это стало чем-то механическим. Он почти не спал ночами, бесконечно прокручивая в голове: что мне делать? А если лечение не поможет? А если станет совсем плохо? Что тогда?   
Потом появились вопросы: почему я? Я был таким плохим сыном и это мое наказание? Почему это случилось с моей семьей?  
На них не было ответов и не должно было быть, но от осознания этого легче не становилось. Почему это не произошло с соседями? С вот той семьей? Или с этой? Почему заболеть должен был именно его отец?  
Это было нечестно и несправедливо и Хендо думал, что достаточно и без этого настрадался по жизни, чтобы вот так. Но отец не исцелялся от этого чудесным образом. Он не выходил на утро из своей спальни здоровым, анализы ухудшались и их доктор объявил, что нужно будет делать операцию - опухоль была не только на языке, она перекинулась на горло и это был плохой признак. Отец после этого какое-то время не сможет говорить, но шанс того, что опухоль затронет лимфатические узлы снизится почти до нуля. Если же не оперировать - то может быть год. Может чуть больше. Может меньше.  
Джордан слушал врача и думал: год.  
За прошлый год он был в одиннадцати странах. За прошлый год он ни разу не приехал домой. В этом году он впервые путешествовал не один - целых несколько недель они колесили с Адамом по Скандинавии.  
И он сказал: я уговорю его.  
Отцу же он объявил, что операцию нужно сделать, иначе опухоль может пойти по всему телу и вообще. Что сейчас есть современные аппараты, имитирующие речь, уж на самый крайний случай. Что отрежут даже не весь язык, господи, всего лишь кусочек, пап, ты все равно сможешь говорить.  
Отец качал головой, ворчал, что не нужна ему никакая операция, к черту это все, его достали эти таблетки, капельницы, облучение, болезнь. Его всё достало - в том числе то, что все почему-то решили, что знают за него, как ему жить.  
И Джордан не выдержал.  
Он кричал, что отец думает только о себе, что ему наплевать на семью, что это не только его дело и что он сделает эту чертову операцию. Кричал на отца впервые в жизни, доказывая, что операцию он сделает, даже если для этого придется притащить его к врачу силком, призывал подумать хотя бы о своей жене и матери его детей и не бросать её одну.  
Когда он выдохся, когда не осталось злости и болело всё, что могло болеть, он оставил отца сидеть одного в гостиной, бросив напоследок: завтра мы снова вернемся к этому. Хочешь ты или не хочешь, но ты сделаешь эту чертову операцию.  
Хендо проплакал половину оставшегося вечера в чужой гостевой спальне, потому что душила обида, душила боль и несправедливость, потому что ему отчаянно не хотелось быть сейчас одному. Его отец был смертельно болен и не хотел что-либо с этим делать. Его отец сдался впервые в жизни, раньше, чем должен был, и Джордан очень боялся, что не помогут никакие крики и разговоры. Что отец так и не согласится на операцию и останется всего лишь чертов год. Или чуть больше.  
Хендо проплакал половину оставшегося вечера, потому что не знал, как можно иначе выразить всё, о чём болело.  
  
***  
  
Он прочитал в гугле о том, что существует психологическая помощь для людей, чьи близкие больны раком. Сразу же записал туда мать, занес номер телефона доверия в её записную книжку и сообщил ей об этом.  
Мама не стала спорить. Она улыбнулась, кивнула и одними губами произнесла: спасибо.  
Джордан кивнул в ответ и подумал: а что ты сам?  
Ты сам не спишь ночами, ты не можешь есть при отце, ты надеешься, что кто-нибудь поймёт, что тебе плохо и заберет тебя отсюда. Ты каждый раз надеешься, что утром ты откроешь глаза и твой отец будет здоров. Ты еле сдерживаешься от того, чтобы не взять свой рюкзак и не сбежать подальше отсюда, так далеко, как только возможно и никогда не возвращаться - так ты сможешь делать вид, что твоя семья в порядке и ничего не происходит. Что твой отец здоров, а тебе нет дела до того, что осталось в Сандерленде.  
Родной город второй раз в жизни разбил ему сердце, а Джордан даже не заметил этого. Он заметил, что здесь стало больше современных кофеен - он видел тысячу таких в Европе. Появилось несколько новых кинотеатров. На месте магазинчика старого Тони, где Хендо в детстве покупал конфеты, теперь открыли магазин для вейперов.  
Жизнь вокруг него продолжалась, солнце вставало, заходило и вставало вновь, а он, лёжа ночами на покрывале, закончив обрабатывать очередную порцию фотографий, листал свой достаточно внушительный список контактов и понимал, что ему некому позвонить.  
“С кем тебе комфортнее?”, спросил его Лаллана где-то по дороге в Лидс, когда Хендо перечислял тех людей, с кем ему было комфортно и кого он мог бы считать за друзей. Джордан смотрел на их имена в своей телефонной книжке и понимал, что ни с кем.  
Он не мог позвонить Джиму и сказать: у моего отца рак, я не справляюсь, Милли, помоги мне.  
Не мог написать Эмре: давай напьемся до потери пульса? Ради бога, я больше не могу так.  
Он бы хотел позвонить Деяну и сказать: забери меня куда-нибудь, хоть в Будапешт, хоть в Белград, куда угодно, пока я не загнулся тут.  
Бекка писала раз в несколько дней, спрашивая, всё ли с ним в порядке, где он, почему пропал из всех социальных сетей и что случилось. Хендо иногда отвечал, что всё нормально, времени нет и он обязательно перезвонит позже.  
И не перезванивал.  
  
***  
  
\- Джорди, это к тебе, - услышал он голос матери, когда в кружке оставалось ещё больше половины свежего кофе. Он никого не ждал (да и ждать было, собственно, некого), а потому очень удивился.   
\- Иду, мам, - откликнулся Хендо, поднимаясь со своего места, мысленно перебирая в уме всех возможных и невозможных людей, которые могли забраться в эту глубинку ради него. На ум приходил только Мартин, которого он не видел два года и не хотел видеть больше никогда.  
На пороге не его дома стоял Адам. Помятый после дороги, с рюкзаком за плечами и как будто приехавший из другой жизни. А Джордан про него даже не подумал. То ли не успел, то ли просто не мог представить, что из всех про него не забудет именно Адам.  
\- Ты что тут забыл? - спросил Хендо вместо приветствия, на самом деле думая: “почему ты, почему ты вообще ещё помнишь обо мне, какое тебе до меня дело?”  
\- Да так, проездом тут, решил заглянуть, - ухмыльнулся Лаллана в ответ и Джордан подумал, что Адам знает больше, чем говорит. Что он врёт. Что он больной на всю голову. Что ему тут совсем не место и надо проваливать поскорее.  
Мама молча ушла вглубь дома, а Джордан вышел на крыльцо, закрыв за собой дверь.  
\- Уезжай, Адам. Я тебя не ждал и тебе не надо тут быть.  
\- Я видел тебя вчера, - вместо ответа произнес Лаллана. - Где-то в центре, около трёх часов. А потом просто написал ещё раз Джоди.  
\- Так и знал, что нужно было закинуть её в чёрный список в блоге, - прокомментировал это Хендо, думая, что он сам никогда бы так не сделал. Ему просто не было дела.  
\- Ты не обязан тащить это на себе один, - нахмурив брови, серьезно сказал Адам. - Твоя сестра болтливее тебя, - пожал он плечами в ответ на удивленный взгляд Джордана.   
\- Всегда ненавидел её длинный язык, - цокнул языком Джордан. - Тебе-то зачем это надо?  
\- У меня есть машина и опыт поддержки людей в таких ситуациях, а вам точно нужен водитель и дружеское плечо.  
Хендо молчал. Им и правда бы пригодился кто-то с водительскими правами - отец не мог больше ездить из-за болезни, а на такси уходила куча денег. И, скрепя сердце, Джордан признал, что одному действительно было тяжело. Что ему пригодился бы кто-то, кто был бы рядом сейчас. Лаллана тоже ничего не говорил, но не сводил с него взгляда.  
\- Это ничего не значит, - произнёс он в конце концов, покачав головой. - Моя семья это только моя семья и мои проблемы.  
\- Безусловно, - кивнул Адам. - Но ты не обязан справляться со своими проблемами в одиночку.  
Джордан вздохнул. Помолчал ещё немного. А потом решил - да к чёрту.  
\- Мой отец ничего не знает, - сказал он до того, как открыть дверь. - Поэтому если спросит - ты мой коллега и просто приехал помочь.  
\- А где ты работаешь?   
\- В Лондоне. С рисками на рынке ценных бумаг. В какой-то там фирме, ему всё равно, как она называется.  
Адам кивнул. Легко сжал предплечье Хендо и улыбнулся.   
Джордан открыл дверь и выдохнул. Лаллана был прав - Хендерсон не обязан был тащить это на себе в одиночку. Не после всего. Особо доверять Адаму он тоже не собирался, но один факт его присутствия уже заставлял чувствовать себя легче.  
Отец ещё не спустился к завтраку.  
\- Это Адам, мам, - представил его Хендо, опускаясь на свой стул. - Он... - Джордан замялся на секунду, а потом продолжил, усмехнувшись, - он мой друг. Адам, это моя мама. Лиз.  
И Хендо замолчал. Его мама о чём-то болтала с Лалланой, что-то спрашивала и что-то говорила, готовила завтрак и позволяла Джордану молчать.   
Он был благодарен ей за это.


End file.
